Republic of Greater Zion (Middle Eastern Crisis)
Stats Greater Zion is a religious minded semi-democratic parliamentary state in the Middle East. History Doomsday Also see- Warsaw Pact and NATO Middle Eastern Targets (1962: The Apocalypse). After Doomsday 1966-1972 Zionism takes off First Contact The Maronite Christian rebellion in Lebanon Zion helped the Maronite Christian rebellion anginst the Muslim factions in Lebanon, who both opposed, by Helping the Syrian and Melkite/Melchite church The rise and fall of Fatah and the P.F.L.P.-C.G. Fatah and the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command (P.F.L.P.-G.C.) were 1974-1984 The war with eastern Lebanon Helping the Druz militia men The rise and fall of Hezbollah 1987-1997 The war with Syria 1998-2008 The rise and fall of Hamas Present day The rise of the F.S.A. The city of Tadmur suffers as a major target for raids by the ex-Syria's F.S.A rebel fighters, who want a democratic and free Syria. Economy Bezeq (Hebrew: בזק‎) is the largest telecommunications group in Zion. Phone services were gradually restored between 1970 and 1975. The occupied Arab lands were added to the system between 1985 and 1995. Agriculture Despite still limited natural resources, intensive development of the agricultural and industrial sectors over the past decades (backed up with the generous usage of slaves from the occupied Beqquar Valley) has made Zion largely self-sufficient in food production other than in grains and beef. Coal and iron mining In 1986 Jewish and Kurdish surveyors also discovered large iron ore deposits in the vicinity of Tadmur. The city of Tadmur suffers as a major target for raids by the ex-Syria's F.S.A rebel fighters. Oil and Gas Tadmur in the former Syria at center for Syria's phosphate mining and natural gas industries. Production started in 1971. Industry Zion is a world leader in telecommunications equipment, medicens and pocket calculators. Energy Zion is a leading country in the development of solar energy, water conservation and geothermal energy. Media TV Israel Broadcasting Authority (often referred to as the IBA; Hebrew: רָשׁוּת השׁידוּר‎, Rashùt Ha-Shidúr) is Israel's state broadcasting network. Haarutz Ha-Rishon (or "Ha-Televizia Ha-israelit" - "The Israeli Television" prior to 1992) is the national TV station. TV and Radio services were restored between 1985 and 1995. The auntranapur David Goldstine had also created a minor Telaviv-Jaffa radio and television company called Radio-Television Telaviv-Jaffa in 2008. Radio *Youth Radio- A banned Syrian Arabic service. *Damascus Radio- A banned Syrian Arabic service. *Voice of People- A banned Syrian Arabic service. *Voice of Free Syria- A banned Syrian Arabic service, run by the F.S.A. in Homs and Hamma. *Maronite life- It has general Maronite talk and cultural programming. *Kol Yisrael Israel Radio International broadcasts regionally in English, Italian, French, Persian, Bukhori, Yiddish, Spanish, Maghrebi Arabic, Georgian, Amharic, Tigrinya, Ladino, Hungarian, Romanian, and Russian. *Reshet Aleph ("Network A"), also referred to as Kol Yisrael is a general talk and cultural programming. Hebrew news are at the same times as Reshet Bet. *Reshet Bet ("Network B") is a popular radio station with news and current affairs programming, as well as sports coverage. There are news bulletins on the hour in Hebrew. *Reshet Moreshet ("The Heritage Network") is a religious broadcasting on Reshet Aleph's network. Newspapers Most newspapers were restored to circulation by 1988. The local weekly news sheets, Telaviv-Jaffa News and East Jerusalem Issues, were launched during 1976 and The Jerusalem Post was put back in to print during 1989. *Jerusalem Christian Review- The newspaper for Christians in Israel. *Globes- A Jewish business daily. *Haaretz- A highbrow Jewish Israeli newspaper with a liberal editorial stance similar to that of The Guardian *Hamodia Daily- A Jewish newspaper serving Israel's Haredi community. *Hazofe- A Jewish daily newspaper with a religious Zionist point of view *Maariv- Second largest Jewish Israeli newspaper, centrist view. *Yedioth Ahronoth- Israel's largest newspaper and leading Jewish paper. *Al-Ittihad- A now illegal Arabic-language Israeli daily newspaper. *Zartonk- A Arabic-language daily newspaper. *Lebanon Daily Star .- A English-language daily newspaper. *Al Akhbar- - A English and Arabic-language daily newspaper. *L'Orient-Le Jour- A French-language daily newspaper. *Baladna - A now illegal English and Arabic-language Syrian (Damascus) daily newspaper. Transport Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are minimal amounts of civil motor vehicles. There are a few alcohol, petrol and sunflower oil vehicles and some petrol driven tractors in use across the republic. Alcohol powered motor bikes and bicycle also occur in more places as time goes by. Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethnocide hematoma. Military Education Health care Lung, thyroid and skin cancer ceased being a major issue in most of China after 1968. Sport Water and food sources The Death Penalty Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Israel Category:Syria Category:Middle East Category:Arab World Category:Asia Category:Cold War